


Just Dance

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Underage Warning for sexual themes not for actual descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Callum has been dancing all his life. He's seen some of the best. None of that prepared him for the girl he saw at the party. Her movements were mesmerizing. The mystery surrounding her, even more so.Rayla has been dancing all her life. She's told she's one of the best. None of that means anything to her, she just wants to dance. Now if she can get this stranger off her mind she can get back to what she loves to do.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 83





	1. Entrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum liked house parties with his friends. But, he never knew he would have his breath stolen by a Moonshadow Elf on the dance floor.

Callum had been to house parties like this before. They were always enjoyable in these larger houses. He was at the pool, trying to impress Claudia. He wasn’t sure why, she was already his girlfriend. As much as Nyx, his best friend, disagreed with that. Claudia’s brother, Soren, was nowhere to be seen. Callum surfaced from under the water to see his girlfriend and his best friend waiting for him. He had always thought both girls were beautiful, maybe, just maybe if he as completely honest, Nyx edged out Claudia by just a bit. She was a Skywing elf after all, with wings, not to mention her heterochromia eyes, one gold and the other cyan, and short cyan hair. But, Claudia had always been his childhood crush with her deep green eyes and sleek, arrow-straight black hair that reached to her waist. Now in High School, he got to date a junior, that had to mean something.

“Where is Soren?” Callum asked.

“Dancing,” Claudia said.

“I like to see him dance,” Nyx added.

“Me, too,” Callum admitted.

After drying himself off, and putting on some pants, he followed the two girls into the dinning room that had been converted to a dance floor. That was he first saw her. She was certainly Moonshadow with her light purplish-pink skin, white hair, purple horns, and viverant, captivating purple eyes. Nyx’s horns didn’t look anything like that, but she was the only elf he knew. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of her. She was so graceful. It was like her bottom half and top half where not connected as she danced.

“Who is that?” Callum asked over the music.

“Don’t know,” Nyx said. “She shows up at just about every house party, but no one knows who she is or who invited her.”

Callum watched for more. She moved with the beat, as if her body was connected to the next bass hit. Everything about her was graceful. Callum watched as the mystery sat down challenger after challenger. He couldn’t help but be lost in her moves. She would pop and lock as if she hadn’t moved between locks like she was already there. She didn’t seem to move. As a trained dancer Callum knew how effortless her movements were. She moved back into an electro swing routine. Effortless. Just following with the beat. Callum felt someone hit him in the chest, it was Claudia.

“Watch this,” Claudia said.

Soren had moved up to the dance floor. He was trying the Moonshadow. His legs didn’t seem attached to his torso either. His feet shuffled, his arms flailed. He moved close to girl and acted as if his opponent stank. Then he moved back off and pointed to her. The girl didn’t hesitate. It was Michael Jackson steps, but Callum couldn’t help but think MJ never made them look this sexy. She finally rested in front of Soren and flipped his shirt. She fell back like it had killed her. The crowd went wild. Callum gave a thoughtful look to his girlfriend. She looked back. Her expression spoke volumes. He was a dancer. He could show most people here a thing or two. She wanted Callum to beat this girl. He sighed before he moved on the dance floor. Callum got into a fighting stance before he raised his hand up to the girl and motioned for her to come at him.

She didn’t hesitate. Her moves were graceful. It was like she had already measured him and found him wanting. Callum moved back as she got closer and closer to him. When it was his turn, he fought back with electro swing. She seemed impressed. That was, until she started to break. She had appeared to loss herself in it. It was when she used both arms on the floor with her legs in the air, doing push ups, that Callum knew where to respond.

He started slow. First, he had responded to the slow beat with his slow movements. But, when it sped up again, he dropped to one arm. He did three push ups so easily with the one arm. His other arm and his legs spread to keep his balance. Then she jumped between his splayed legs. She was instantly back up, showing him how to dance. 

The girl moved in a way he had never seen before. Her movements where deliberate. Purposeful. Her steps kept closing in on him. He couldn’t help but notice how breathtaking she was. She pressed a finger it his chest. Her moves kept pushing him back. Something inside of him wanted to grab her and kiss her. But. She pushed him back, right into his girlfriend. She crossed her arms in the old school B Boy stance.

Callum had tried to follow the girl off the dance floor. “Hey!” he had called out. “My name is Callum. What is yours” She must not have heard him over the music as she continued out of the door.


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum goes to a party with Nyx. Shares a dance and sees the mystery girl again. And, maybe, just maybe, he should rethink things with Claudia

Callum had never been to an elven party before, in fact, he didn’t even know there were elven parties until Nyx had invited him to this one. It made him feel a bit ignorant. Of course there was. A people with such a long and varied history would bring their culture with them when immigrating to a new country. He also learned that elves came in all shapes and sizes, just as many as humans did. Not the image of fantasy beauty that he was used at school. To say he had led a sheltered life in his private schools and dance lessons wouldn’t be far from the truth. Nyx had teased him when he had mentioned these observations to her when they had first entered the empty warehouse that was housing the party.

Callum wouldn’t have called this a date, he was with Claudia after all. This was just two best friends hanging out and partying together. But, he couldn’t help but notice how everyone watched his friend move through the room with him in close tow. Why wouldn’t they check her out, she was rather sexy in her short skirt, halter top and knee-high boots. Though, Callum couldn’t help but wonder if she had dressed like this on purpose, Nyx made it no secret she wasn’t a fan of Claudia. Having told Callum a number of times he could do better and his girlfriend was self centered and most certainly racist. Callum couldn’t see it for himself, Nyx blamed that on vision colored by infatuation.

“Let’s dance,” Nyx said, turning to Callum.

“I’m not sure Claudia would approve of that,” Callum said, sounding unsure.

“Well, Claudia’s not here,” Nyx said, an alluring smile spread across her face. “Besides, she should know I’d only use you for your body and not call you in the morning.” Nyx pulled him by the hand to the dance floor.

The music lent itself well with Nyx’s favorite dance. She wasn’t the best partner Callum has ever had, but he certainly liked to dance with her. Especially this mambo jazz fusion dance, or dirty dancing as it was called. The way she moved her young body against his never failed to get a reaction out of him. He would capture her leg as she picked it up to his hip. They would grind their bodies against one another as she had her arms draped around his shoulders and her forehead rested against his. She kept her eyes on his, lustful and wanton. Yes, Callum liked this dance. It was the closest he had ever been to making love to someone in his fifteen years and Nyx certainly wasn’t a bad person to dance with. Claudia never danced with him, saying she was to bad at it to try. Callum had explained that it shouldn’t matter as long as she had fun, but she still refused. But, he couldn’t focus on that now as Nyx leaned back against his arm around her waist, just below her wings, he run his nose up her mid section, lifting only after he reached the valley between her breast.

Nyx was laughing as the song finished, and they moved off the dance floor. She took Callum to the front of the slowly forming circle as it became time for one on one dance offs. He watched the dancers. All of them, skilled beyond what he would see in those human house parties. Callum guessed that natural elven grace made the dances seem so much more fluid, elegant. Nyx was leaned against him, holding his hands around her waist. Claudia was never this intimate, preferring not to engage in public displays of affection. But, his relationship had always been different. He knew they would never date, that’s why it was so easy with her. Sure, he knew she was female, very much so, but Nyx had made it clear no matter how intimate they got, they were just friends.

Then, he saw her. The white haired, purple eyed Moonshadow moved onto the dance floor. She was just as graceful as she was the first time he saw her. Callum would have agreed that the robot was cliché, but when she did it, it was beautiful. The way she pushed her head to one side then allowed her body to follow. And, was that some tap mixed in? Was that even possible? It was clear, this girl had more training than someone could just pick up on the streets. It made Callum recall the audition for a partners role he had coming up. He needed a partner, and now he knew no one else would do.

Callum took Nyx by the hand, he said, “It’s her.” He couldn’t tear his eyes off her lithe body.

“She is pretty,” Nyx said matter of fact.

“She’s beautiful, Nyx,” Callum said. “Who is she?”

“Still don’t know any more than I knew last Friday, lover boy,” she said, teasing. “Look, stay here. I’ll see what I can find out.”

Callum didn’t even notice Nyx walk away, his whole attention on the girl on the dance floor. She sat another opponent down, not even breaking a sweat. Callum wanted to try her again, but decided maybe it would be better if he could study her moves. He pulled out his phone and began taking video of her. Lost in her work he didn’t notice the two people moving up behind him. A tall Moonshadow boy pushed his arm down as his companion, a Moonshadow girl snatched his phone out of his hand. Callum was about to be indignant before they each took an arm and frog marched him toward the back of the warehouse. They pushed him through a door causing him to stumble and fall to the ground in the alley.

The girl looked at Callum’s phone. It must have been locked again because she looked displeased. The guy grabbed him and stood him up. Suddenly, something fell, no, landed between Callum and the boy. It was Nyx. Her wings spread protectively before Callum. The two Moonshadows took a step back. Obviously intimidated by the Skywing.

“Back off, Skor,” Nyx said to the guy. “He’s with me.”

The girl spoke up, saying, “He broke the cardinal rule, Nyx.” She held up Callum’s phone.

Nyx held her hand out and said, “I’ll take care of it, Andromeda. Now give me my boyfriends phone.”

Both Moonshadows look taken aback, but Andromeda handed the phone over. “Just,” she said, “don’t let it happen again. But, you should probably take your boyfriend home for the night.”

Nyx only nodded as the two walked off. She unlocked Callum’s phone and called up the videos. She pressed delete before she handed it back. “Sorry, Callum. No videos at these parties.”

Callum took his phone back. “Boyfriend?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Nyx said, blushing. “We are kind of not supposed to bring humans unless we are dating them.”

“I’m sorry, Nyx,” Callum finally said. “It was just her and it was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Nyx said. “But, I can’t leave you alone for ten minutes to try to find out more about your mystery girl before you get thrown out?”

“You,” Callum paused, “went to find out more about her?” His green eyes were instantly sparkling.

“Yeah, I tried.” Nyx said. “All I know now is they call her, The Assassin.”

“The Assassin?” Callum asked.

“Yeah, because when she gets on the dance floor she just murders opponents.”

“So, nothing else?” Callum looked crest fallen.

“She’s new around here, fresh off the boat from Xadia,” Nyx said.

Callum’s phone chirped. He looked at it. “It’s Claudia,” Callum admitted.

Nyx rolled her eyes. “Why are you still with her?”

“Because,” Callum said, looking sly. “You won’t let me in your panties.” He liked to tease her, he knew she didn’t mind.

“Neither will she,” Nyx pointed out, dead serious.

“Either way,” Callum sighed. “I need to get home. I was supposed to call her half an hour ago.”

It was later that night, after a brief misunderstanding with Claudia, that Callum was staring at his phone. He had pulled the video of The Assassin off of the cloud. Even Nyx didn't know he synced his videos in real time. She was utterly beautiful. He just wished he knew her name.


	3. Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has to blow of some steam after an argument so he goes to the studio. Guess who he runs into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Claudia deserve a redemption arc? That's a big debate among TDP fans. Will she get it in this story? Spoiler alert, no.

“So tell me what happened last night,” Claudia demanded. She was seated in Callum’s kitchen as he was preparing breakfast for them. Callum had been dreading this conversation all night. They tended to happen shortly after he spent time alone with Nyx. Claudia had her arms crossed and a nasty scowl plastered on her face. She was not happy. Of course, she wasn’t. Her boyfriend had spent the night dancing with an attractive elven girl, after all.

“Nothing happened, Claudia,” Callum replied. “It was just a party and Nyx didn’t want to go alone.”

“But, you danced with her, right?” Claudia said, emphasizing the word ‘her’.

“Well, yeah,” Callum confirmed. “But, that’s all it was. Dancing.”

“I’ve seen the way she dances,” Claudia said. “Disgusting. Might as well take your pants off and get it over with.”

“It’s not like that,” Callum said, sounding defensive. “Besides, you know nothing would ever happen between Nyx and me. I’ve known her since elementary school.”

“I know that,” Claudia said. “But, do you?”

Callum paused for a moment. Of course, he knew that. Claudia was just being silly. She knew he loved her, right? At least, he was pretty sure he did. “I’m sorry, Claudia,” he said, finally. “But, I’m not going to bail on my friend just because she likes to dance a certain way.”

“Maybe you should,” Claudia said, almost yelling. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Callum. I just think that you need to be more careful around her. People change. Maybe she’s not the same little girl you grew up with. Besides, I hear she likes to mess around. You never know what you could catch from someone like that.”

Callum gasped at the statement. “Someone like that? If you think any of those stories are true then you really don’t know Nyx. I do.” Callum turned off the stove and threw the pan he was using, eggs and all, into the sink. “Nyx is a sweetheart. She would never do anything like that.” Callum needed to go. He didn’t want any more part of this conversation. “I just remembered, I’m needed at the studio this morning. I have to work out my next lesson.” He had been a peer instructor at Opeli’s School of Dance for almost two years now, and it always gave him an excuse to leave. Even if he knew Claudia didn’t believe it.

He had kissed Claudia goodbye as she left, even though it felt hollow and forced. At least for him it did. Once she had pulled away he pulled his phone out and called his best friend. It would be early for her, but he needed to vent, and he knew she would listen. He wasn’t even sure she was going to answer until he heard a groggy voice on the other side.

“Hello?” Nyx asked.

“Hey, Nyx, it’s Callum,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied, not sounding pleased. “What’s up?”

“Just had a fight with Claudia,” Callum said with a sigh.

“Sorry to hear that,” Nyx said. Callum could tell she wasn’t sorry. “What happened?”

“She’s upset that we went out last night,” Callum admitted.

“Yeah? So?” Nyx sounded more awake now.

“She seems to think that you are just trying to have your way with me,” Callum said.

“Oh yeah?” Nyx said, sounding amused.

“She thinks just because you like to dance a certain way that means you want to get into my pants.”

“Maybe she’s right,” Nyx said, a little chuckle accompanying her words. “I mean, if I didn’t know you so well I probably would have asked you to take me home with you after that dance last night.”

Callum rolled his eyes. “You’re not even old enough to ask someone to take you home with them. And, even if you had, I’m not old enough to take you home with me.”

“Aw, come on, Callum. Your dad loves me,” Nyx said.

“She also had some things to say about your reputation,” Callum said, unsure why he had volunteered that piece of information.

“Did she now?” Nyx said, anger creeping into her voice. “Maybe she would do good by just keeping my name out of her mouth.”

“I’m sorry, Nyx,” Callum offered. “I know you don’t do that stuff, and it’s just dancing.”

“Well, I’m not going to lie, you do have an effect on me sometimes, but what girl wouldn’t be affected? I mean, your handsome, funny and talented. But, we’re past that.”

Callum didn’t mind the statement, he shared the sentiment. “I know. I just wanted to call and let you know. I’m probably going to the studio today to let off some steam.”

“Good call,” Nyx said. “I’ll talk to you later.”

The studio was empty when Callum arrived, as it normally was this early on a Saturday morning. He made his way to the office to find Opeli, the owner, seated at her desk on her laptop. She was a fair skinned blonde haired woman in her early thirties. Callum had always thought she was still rather attractive for her age, most likely to her fitness routine brought on by her dance career. He knocked lightly on the door frame causing her to look up.

“Callum,” she said, smiling at him. “How’s my star?” Callum had won a number of awards for the studio, for which Opeli was always grateful.

“Awful,” Callum admitted. “Got into a fight with my girlfriend this morning.” He crossed the room and took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

“So, you came here to work the stress out?” Opeli asked.

“Yeah, something like that,” Callum said.

“Well, the studio is all yours. I have someone coming in for an interview, but we can use the other room,” Opeli said.

Callum was grateful that he could use the studio pretty much whenever he wanted. In all honesty, he liked the street dances. They had an energy, a certain life, about them that was undeniable, but his passion was ballet. And, this was the one place he could really lose himself in it without criticism or judgment. Once he had changed into his dance clothes from his locker, he started his stretches in the studio. This was where it all started, in this very studio. He had taken his first fall just over there with Opeli encouraging him the whole way. She had always been his instructor. Even now when she had told him there was nothing left for her to teach him, he still considered her his teacher.

The steps were second nature at this point, but that’s just what he needed at the moment. Something he didn’t have to think about as he lifted his leg and threw himself into an attitude turn. Once, twice, three times he turned. The freedom of it all allowed him to focus on what he really wanted to think about. It wasn’t Claudia and her narrowed mindedness. It wasn’t Nyx and her teasing flirtatious demeanor. No, all he could think about right now was that white haired Moonshadow girl. He didn’t even know who she was, but she had occupied his thoughts since the first time he had seen her two weeks ago.

Callum continued his dance, losing himself in it completely. He jumped a few times clearing the entirety of the studio floor before he came to a rest, curled up in a tight little ball with his arms stretched out. It was a small cough that broke his concentration. He looked up to see who had been watching him, expecting to see Opeli. Instead, it was her. His mystery girl. He could tell from the horrified look on her face that she hadn’t coughed intentionally. She turned and dashed off. Callum recovered from his position and chased after her.

“Hey,” Callum called. “Wait!” He made his way out into the hallway to see her just exiting the building, almost in a flat out run. “Wait!” he called again. “Um, uh, Assassin!” It was too late, when he finally made it outside he saw her in the passenger seat of a small blue car just pulling out. She had her face buried in her hands. Callum let his shoulders fall, he had missed her again. Then something occurred to him. Callum rushed inside to find Opeli in her office. He burst in and collapsed in the chair.

“That girl,” Callum asked, trying to catch his breath. “Who was that girl?”

“You mean, Rayla?” Opeli answered.

“Rayla,” Callum said, the name came off his lips with reverence.

“Yeah,” Opeli said. “I was interviewing her for new peer instructor position.”

“Peer instructor?” Callum asked, more to make sure he had heard her right.

“We talked about this Callum,” Opeli said. “Your classes are getting to big, we need another peer instructor to break the classes into more manageable sizes.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Callum said. “Are you going to hire her?”

“I think so,” Opeli confirmed. “You know you have nothing to worry about right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Callum said, smiling at his teacher. “Hey, so I’m going to head home after I clean up the studio a little.”

Callum stood up and left. He took his phone out and called up his last text message with Nyx. “Her name is Rayla,” he text. “And I think she’s going to be working with me at the studio!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, some Rayla time.


	4. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has a conversation with her friend Andromeda and reveals shes thinking about a certain green eyed human boy.

Rayla sat on the couch in her living room reading the same page of her book for the past hour. She was lost in thought. She couldn’t help but think about the human boy with brown hair and green eyes she had seen at the studio, and the warehouse party, and the house party. He was certainly handsome, but there was more to it than that. Just the way he moved. It was poetic. She tried to read her book again and put him out of her mind. She was failing miserably. Ethari's, one of her adoptive fathers, distraction was welcome.

“Hey, Rayla,” Ethari said. “Your friend Andromeda is here. Should I show her in?”

“Sure,” Rayla said.

Rayla tossed her book to the side as Andromeda came to sit down next to her. Rayla’s face was easy to read, something was bothering her. Maybe it had to do with her having lived here for two months already, and she still wasn’t in school. But, Andromeda wasn’t sure how that was a bad thing. She wished she could just sit around the house all day.

“What’s up girl?” Andromeda asked.

Rayla shrugged. “Just bored, I guess,” she said.

“You need to get out more,” Andromeda said. “Go on a date or something.”

“You know after my last relationship I’m not very keen on dating,” Rayla said.

“Why don’t you let me take you out?” Andromeda asked.

“We tried that before him, remember?” Rayla replied.

“Yeah, I remember,” Andromeda said. “You were lousy in bed.”

“I never slept with you,” Rayla said, sounding indignant.

“I rest my case,” Andromeda said with a chuckle. “What about my brother? Skor is always talking about taking you out.”

“Sure, taking his sisters rejects?” Rayla asked.

“Well, you need to do something to forget about him,” Andromeda said, sitting back into the couch and picking up Rayla’s book. “Romance novels? Have you gotten that desperate, Rayla?”

“Just trying to distract myself,” Rayla admitted.

“From what?” Andromeda asked. Rayla looked away with a blush. She really didn’t want to answer. “Wait, is it a boy?” Rayla didn’t answer. “It’s a boy! Oh my goodness! Who is the lucky elf?”

“It’s nothing, Anne,” Rayla said. “Drop it.”

“Hell no. Tell me. Is it someone I know?” Andromeda asked.

“Well, sort of,” Rayla confessed.

“Sort of? How is it sort of?” Andromeda probed.

“You and your brother kind of threw him out of the party Friday night.”

“Wait, we threw a human out,” Andromeda said, realization slowly dawning. “You mean, Nyx’s boyfriend?”

“Nyx?” Rayla asked, looking a little defeated.

“Yeah. You know, the Skywing with the crazy eyes?”

“That’s his girlfriend? I saw him dancing with a Skywing on Friday. They did look awfully familiar.”

“That’s what she said but it could have been a front. What do you see in him anyway.”

“Well, he’s handsome.”

“I guess, for a human.”

“And, he can dance. You should have seen him Friday before last. Then I saw him at that studio you took me to for that interview. He was so graceful.”

“Are you stalking this dude?”

“No,” Rayla said, getting defensive. “I don’t even know his name. Every time he tries to talk to me I panic.”

“Well,” Andromeda said, laying her head in Rayla’s lap, “if you get that job maybe you’ll see him at that studio. I just didn’t take you for someone that would lose her mind over another human when you have a couple of elves that would happily entertain you.”

Rayla pushed Andromeda into the floor. “It’s not like that. Even if it was, would it matter?”

“Yeah,” Andromeda said, sitting back on the couch. “There is barely enough elves to go around in Katolis. We can’t lose another one to round ear fever.”

Rayla crossed her arms. “Don’t start with that stuff. Besides, if he’s dating that Skywing does it even matter?”

“Well, you know what they say; once you go elf there is nothing else.”

“So, it’s okay for him to date a Skywing but not me?”

“You’re Moonshadow, Rayla. I would think you have more respect for our people than that.”

“Now you sound like Runaan. Racist.”

“Maybe Runaan is on to something?”

“Yeah, but he still moved us to Katolis because the money was right. Respect for our people didn’t stop him from taking a job as security advisor for the King of Katolis.”

“Hey, he can be a hypocrite, that doesn’t mean I can’t agree with him on some stuff.”

“Careful,” Rayla said. “Runaan can hear through walls.”

“You’re the one crushing on a human,” Andromeda said.

“I’m not crushing on anyone! I just think he’s interesting.”

“You called him handsome just a little while ago!”

“I can’t help it if he’s ascetically pleasing.”

“You know, they say humans have little wee-wees.”

“That’s just a stereotype. It’s like saying all Earthbloods are hung like a rhinoceros.”

“The ones I’ve seen have been.”

“And you are a slut,” Rayla teased.

“Want to find out how much of a slut I am?” Andromeda asked.

“I’ll pass,” Rayla said. “So, any way, what brought you here in the first place?”

“Oh yeah, there is another party this Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Skor already text me about it.”

“I see, trying to scratch an itch probably.”

“You know, not everyone has a one track mind like you.”


	5. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla get a chance to dance together, but then someone has to ruin it.

When Friday came around Rayla found herself in the same warehouse. Though the crowd was a lot more eclectic this time with a fair mix of elves and humans. She moved through the crowd listening to Andromeda grumble something about nothing being sacred. While Skor talked constantly about how nice she looked and how glad he was she could make it out. Sure, she had dressed a little more revealing than she normally would have with her plaid pleated mini skirt, knee-high socks and button up shirt tied at her midriff, but she hadn’t done it to impress him. She refused to admit it to herself that she just might have done it in secret hopes of seeing that human boy again. Maybe Andromeda was right and the Skywing was just pretending, so he could come to the party with her. Rayla absentmindedly made her way over to the dance floor while the siblings headed off to find some of their other friends.

The dance floor was already surrounded by a crowd of watchers as pairs of dancers faced off with one another. She could have probably out danced any of them, but didn’t want to get on the floor solo and neither Skor nor Andromeda were wonderful dancers, and the last time she had danced with either of them, they spent more time trying to cop a feel then trying to dance. She just had to be content watching the pairs and hope that there would be a chance for some solo dancing later.

“Do you swing?” a male voice next to her asked.

“East coast or west coast?” Rayla asked, turning to face the person addressing her. She was met by the most beautiful jade green eyes she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced. It was him.

“I’m Callum,” he said with a heart melting smile.

“R… Rayla,” she managed to stammer out. She was set to panic again.

“I know,” Callum said, still smiling at her. “You interviewed for a position at Opeli’s Dance Studio.”

“I, um, saw you there,” Rayla admitted, trying to fight back a blush. “Are you a student?”

Callum shook his head, “No, I’m a peer instructor.” Rayla cursed internally, of course he was. “I understand we’ll be working together.”

Rayla nodded, “Ye… Yeah. Opeli called me this morning.” Why was she so nervous. He quite possibly already had a girlfriend.

“So, east coast,” Callum said.

“Huh?” Rayla had lost all train of thought talking to him.

“The type of swing,” Callum said, pointing to the dance floor. “I’ve seen you dance. You’re amazing. We could wipe the floor with these clowns. If, you wouldn’t mind dancing with me.”

Rayla’s heart skipped a beat. “Of course. I’d love to dance with you,” she admitted.

“Who’s next?” one of the dancers on the floor called out.

“Follow me, and be ready to get a little hip hop in your swing,” Callum said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the floor. His grip was gentle and warming. She probably would have followed him into combat that night.

The couple before them were obviously choreographed. It was easy to tell that the routine had been rehearsed. Considering that, Rayla was unsure if she could beat them with an untested partner. She looked over to Callum. He just smiled back at her and gave her a wink. One of those gestures that girls like her loved to see in a boy. While the couple danced, Callum just held her hand. When the finally stepped back to release the dance floor, Callum took her by both hands and started into a simple swing routine. She followed him easy enough. He spun her half-way around and leaned her back into him, his arms wrapping around her torso just below her breast. As much as she had been groped while dancing, he didn’t try. She secretly wished he had, but he was a professional. He spun her around again, his hands coming to her waist as he lifted her in the air. She almost panicked. She was never good at lifts, struggling to maintain her balance, but Callum only held her there for a brief moment before he spun her down into his arms. She took in his scent in the brief moment that they were close to each other, just before he spun her out and back again. This time, he moved her between his legs before stepping over her and bringing her back up before repeating the movements a few times. She was absolutely lost in his lead. Every thing about him screamed masculinity. The dance continued for a few more minutes with Callum confidently leading her through step after step. She enjoyed every minute if it. The feel of his hands on her body. The look in his eyes when their gaze met. Even when he accidentally ran a hand over her butt or breast, she just wished it would last forever. But, it couldn’t. They had sat down a number of opponents by this point with Rayla hoping that Andromeda’s guess about Nyx lying was a true possibility.

When they finally left the floor, Callum had given her his phone number, saying since they would be working together they should be able to get in touch with one another. Then, he had made his exit. She felt suddenly lonely and just wanted to talk to him one more time before the night was out. That’s when she found the Skywing with the bi-colored eyes. Maybe his girlfriend, maybe not?

“Um, hello,” Rayla greeted her as she walked up. “You much be Nyx?”

“And you must be, Rayla,” Nyx said.

“I’m, uh, looking for Callum,” Rayla said, before quickly adding, “If that’s okay with you.”

“Why would I mind?” Nyx asked.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Nyx said.

Rayla didn’t like the emphasis on the word ‘my’, that must mean he’s someone’s boyfriend. Of course he was. Why wouldn’t he be. He was handsome, he could dance, and his touch was magical. But, that didn’t stop her from setting off on an expedition to find him. When she did, she wished she hadn’t. He was in an argument with a human girl with long black hair easily a year or two older than herself. She wasn’t trying to ease drop, but she couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.

“So, I can’t leave you alone for ten seconds before you are dancing with some elf?” she scolded.

“It’s not like that, Claudia,” Callum said, trying to sound reassuring. “She needed a partner, and I was there.”

“You could have let someone else be her partner,” Claudia said, jabbing a finger into Callum’s chest. “You never think about how it might look to other people, do you?”

“It looked like two people dancing,” Callum said, his face darkening. “Just two people with a common interest.”

“What about my interest?” Claudia demanded.

“I go to those old movies with you don’t I?” Callum said. “And, maybe if you danced with me I wouldn’t have to dance with anyone else.”

“Oh, no, don’t try to pin this on me, Callum,” Claudia said. “I’m starting to think you’re more interested in these tramps like Nyx than our relationship.”

“Claudia,” Callum said, now trying to deescalate the situation, “try dancing with me, just once.”

“I can’t do it like you do it,” Claudia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s not the point,” Callum said, reaching out for her, she backed away from his touch. Rayla couldn’t believe someone would actually deny this boy. “I just want to have fun with you.”

“I’m going home, Callum,” Claudia said, turning away from him. “Are you coming with me?”

Callum’s gaze turned away from Claudia for just a second. It landed right on Rayla. He obviously knew she had heard way more than she was intended to. He gave her a weak smile and mouthed ‘sorry’ before he turned and followed Claudia out.


	6. Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla get to know each other a little on Rayla's first day of work. Claudia doesn't like what she sees.

Rayla had been moping all weekend after the way the party had ended on Friday night. Not only did Callum have a girlfriend, she had gotten him in trouble with her by taking him up on his offer to dance. She had looked at his contact information in her phone for the thousandth time. She debated deleting it again and again. But, Callum’s reasoning had been sound, if they would be working together it could be helpful to stay in touch. It’s not like he said she could just text him any time, right? Even though she wanted to text him right now. But, she was set to start her new job tonight and would be shadowing Callum, so there was that. Rayla sighed and was about put her phone down when it alerted her to an incoming text message. It was Callum.

“Hey, Rayla. Can you make it to the studio about an hour early?” He texted.

“Sure. What’s going on?” she replied.

“I just want to go over some things before the class starts.”

Rayla tried not to smile. But, looking at the time, she was going to have to get ready now if she was going to make it on time. It didn’t take her long to get her bag packed, get changed and head to the studio. She pulled up in Ethari’s car filled with trepidation. She had to behave in order to not make life harder on Callum than she already had. Entering the building, she found Callum in the studio already dressed in a simple pair of gray sweats and a black tank top.

“Rayla,” he said, smiling. “Thanks for coming in early.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rayla said, smiling back.

“I wanted to apologize for the other night,” Callum said, coming to stand near her.

His proximity made her feel all nervous again. She tried to use the fact that he was taken to calm her nerves. “It’s okay,” Rayla said. “I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”

“You didn’t cause me trouble,” Callum said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m the one that asked you to dance, remember?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Rayla said. “I just feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t,” Callum said, removing his hand. “You can get changed in there. We’ll do some stretches before the students get here.”

Rayla just nodded before she headed off to get changed. She emerged wearing a pink leotard, white tights and pink ballet slippers, with a pair of pink pointe shoes in her hand. Callum couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath. She looked stunning in her dance clothes, even better than what she had worn to the party. Rayla blushed under his appreciative gaze.

“Should we get started?” Rayla finally asked.

Callum nodded and moved over to the side of the room with the bar mounted across the wall. It wasn’t long before they were joking with each other, finding it easy enough to let their guard down. They worked well together, with each knowing when the other needed a little help to get just a little more out of a stretch. Currently. She was leaned back into Callum as he held her hand to help her balance while he helped her stretch her leg up as high as possible.

“This would be the time Claudia would walk in,” Callum said wryly. Rayla giggled at his comment. The sound of someone clearing their throat from the door caused them to jump away from each other as the turned to see who was there. Callum’s comment had been prophetic. Standing in the door was Claudia with her arms crossed over her chest. She was fuming with her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. She stormed out, slamming the studio door behind her. Callum gave a quick look to Rayla before he hurried after his girlfriend. He caught up to her in the parking lot as she marched to her car.

“Claudia, wait,” Callum called.

Claudia spun around to confront him. “Wait for what?” Claudia seethed. “Wait for you to finish flirting with your little elf girl?”

“It’s not like that!” Callum said.

“You say that all the time, Callum,” Claudia said, placing her hands on her hips. “But, every time I turn around you are with one of those nasty little creatures.”

“Hey!” Callum said, sounding offended. “That’s not very nice. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I wanted to come see your class,” Claudia said. “Maybe I could’ve picked something up to dance with you.”

“That’s great!” Callum said, moving to her and reaching out.

“Don’t touch me,” Claudia said, pulling away from him. “Imagine my surprise coming here and seeing you with that elf.”

“I told you she was going to be working with me. She’s shadowing me today before we split the class,” Callum said.

“Oh?” Claudia narrowed her eyes at him. “Does shadowing you involve you having your hands all over her, flirting with her.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” Callum said, trying to defend himself. And, he wasn’t, right?

“Oh, yeah?” Claudia shifted her voice to a mocking imitation of Callum “This would be the time Claudia would walk in.”

“I was just joking,” Callum tried, he could feel a knot building in his throat.

“I am sick and tired of you and your fascination with elves,” Claudia said.

Callum didn’t like the way she said ‘sick and tired of you’ and could feel tears starting to well up. “What’s wrong with elves?”

“My dad was right,” Claudia said, crossing her arms. “Elves are nothing but lying, cheating, thieving monsters that should go back to Xadia.”

“Your dad literally works with elves on my step dads staff!” Callum pointed out.

“Just because he has to put up with them, doesn’t mean he has to like them,” Claudia said. “And I don’t have to put up with you. Since you like them so much why don’t you just go back in there with your little slut.”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Callum asked, tears now running down his cheeks.

“I’m saying we’re through, Callum,” Claudia said. She turned and continued her march to her car.

“Claudia, wait!” Callum called after her trying to chase her down.

“Fuck off, Callum,” Claudia said without looking back.

Callum watched as she got in her car and pulled off. With shoulders slumped and still tearing up he made his way back into the building. He found Rayla sitting in the studio waiting for him. She could instantly tell he was upset. Of course she could, he hadn’t made any attempts to hide it. She waited as Callum crossed the room and slumped down on the floor next to her. Callum wiped his eyes as he took in a shuddering breath.

“She broke up with me,” Callum said.

“I’m sorry, Callum,” Rayla said, trying to comfort him. She wanted to hug him and tell him all the things you’re supposed to tell someone after a break up, but she really didn’t know him well enough to know which direction she should go. Besides, wasn’t this her fault. So, when Callum leaned his head on her shoulder, she didn’t know how to react.

“I’m the one that should be sorry,” Callum finally said. “That’s twice you’ve had to deal with me pissing her off.”

Rayla decided to wrap her arm around his shoulders. “You didn’t do anything wrong. She totally over reacted,” she said, leaning her head against his.

“What’s going on here?”

Both teens looked up to see Opeli standing there. Rayla quickly sat up straight pulling her arm back to herself, almost causing Callum to fall into her lap before he recovered.

“Sorry, miss,” Rayla said, nervous.

“No,” Opeli said, “it’s fine. But, what is going on. Who’s slamming my doors?”

“It was Claudia,” Callum said, looking at his knees. “She broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry, Callum,” Opeli said. “Why?”

“She said I was flirting with other girls,” Callum admitted.

“I’m sure she just over reacted,” Opeli said. Callum just nodded. “Hey, why don’t you take tonight off. I’ll handle your class and Rayla can shadow me.”

Callum nodded as he stood up. After changing, he made his way out. Just before he exited he heard someone padding up behind him. He turned around to see Rayla walking up. She was clearly nervous.

“I am really sorry,” she said. “But, um, if you want to talk, you could…” Rayla’s nerves were getting her again. “You could always call me after class,” she got it out as fast as she could, so she couldn’t back out.

“Yeah, okay.” Callum said.

Rayla smiled and closed the rest of the distance between them to give Callum a quick hug. He didn’t even have time to return the hug before she was gone, back to the class. Callum waited, watching her go, before he finally left. One the way to his car, he pulled out his phone and called up his messages with Nyx.

“Claudia broke up with me,” Callum text.

“Why?” Nyx asked.

“She said I was flirting with other girls. Elves particularly.”

“Because of Friday?”

“No, today was Rayla’s first day. Claudia decided to stop by.”

“And you were flirting with Rayla.”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Okay. Okay. If you say so. Well, how are you feeling.”

“Like crap. Opeli sent me home.”

“Want me to come over?”

“Please?”

“Sure buddy. I’ll see you in a few.”


	7. Tell Me About Your Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum talks about the break up with a number of people. Viren is not happy

Callum was balled up on the couch in the drawing room with his head laid in Nyx’s lap. She was idly playing with his hair while they sat in silence. Nyx always liked play with Callum’s hair, it was always soft and well cared for. It made her think of a babies hair. Callum gave a small sigh has he fought off sleep that threatened to over take him. Nyx always had a way of making him feel better.

“So,” Nyx said, breaking the silence, “want to tell me what happened?”

Callum took a deep breath and began to tell Nyx about his afternoon with Rayla. How they were just stretching, and, sure, they were having fun, but they both enjoy dance. Then he covered about what happened with Claudia. He didn’t leave any detail out. Afterwards, Nyx looked down at him thoughtfully.

“I want you to record this date and time,” Nyx said.

“Huh? Why?” Callum asked.

“Because, I’m about to agree with Claudia,” Nyx said, feigning a shiver.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Callum sat up to look at her.

“You where absolutely flirting,” Nyx said, her tone indifferent.

“No I wasn’t,” Callum said. “It was no different from how I act around you.”

“And, you are always flirting with me,” Nyx pointed out. “Just like I’m always flirting with you.”

“Then what is the difference?” Callum asked, looking confused.

“Callum, when we do it, it doesn’t mean anything. Just two friends teasing each other. Claudia knew that. But, Rayla now. She’s new. She pretty. And, I found out, she’s available. That makes her a threat.”

“So, you’re saying I should call Claudia and apologize and tell her she was right?” Callum asked.

“No!” Nyx said, almost a scream. “I’m not say that at all. I think this could be the best thing to happen to you. Have you not seen how racist she is yet?”

Callum’s shoulders sagged, he said, “I guess.”

“You said it yourself, Callum,” Nyx said, pulling her friend back into her lap, so she could continue to play with his hair. “She called elves ‘nasty little creatures.’ That includes me Callum.”

“I guess,” Callum said, sighing.

“There is no guess Callum,” Nyx said. “You love me right?”

Callum rolled onto his back to look up at her. “Of course I do!” he said, sounding offended that she would even ask

“Then would you want to be with someone that can say such awful things about your loved ones?” Nyx asked.

“No,” Callum answered, no hesitation.

“Then, case closed,” Nyx said, smiling at her friend.

“How about you be my girlfriend?” Callum teased.

“You’re not my type. I’m more into the Soren’s of the world,” Nyx said.

“Crap, Soren,” Callum said. “I didn’t think about that. He’s probably going to hate me know.”

“I think there is hope for him,” Nyx said. “I don’t think he harbors he same hatreds as the rest of his family.”

“I hope not,” Callum said turning back and rest fully into Nyx’s lap.

“Besides,” Nyx said, “have you ever thought that maybe Claudia had ulterior motives for dating you?”

“What do you mean,” Callum asked.

“I don’t know, you tell me Prince Callum,” Nyx said.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Callum was getting tired of hearing that noise today. He sat up and looked over the back of the couch. His stepdad was standing there. Callum gave Nyx a quick look before he stood up.

“Yes, sir?” Callum asked.

“Nyx, would you mind if I steal Callum for just a moment?” King Harrow asked.

“I’m actually heading out, Your Highness,” Nyx said.

“You don’t have to do that, it won’t be long,” Harrow reassured her.

“It’s fine, I have stuff to do anyway,” Nyx said, smiling and waving as she made her exit.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Callum asked.

“Can we talk, son?” Harrow asked, motioning Callum over.

“Um, sure,” Callum said.

He joined his stepfather as they walked through the house, well, it was actually a palace but Callum just called it ‘The House.’ There was just small talk, how was school. How was dance going. Did he need anything. Simple stuff that Callum knew his step father always talked about when he had something big to talk to him about. When they reached Harrow’s office, Callum stopped at the door. His stepfathers advisor, Viren was standing behind the desk looking out the window. Claudia’s dad. Callum only continued in when Harrow put a little pressure on his shoulder.

“Have a seat, son,” Harrow said, as he moved around the desk and took his own seat.

“What’s going on, sir,” Callum asked. He wished he could call Harrow, dad. But, it just didn’t feel right. He knew Harrow loved him as his own son, but he was the King of Katolis. The single most powerful man in all the kingdom, perhaps the entire Pentarchy.

“Viren and I understand that you and Claudia had a disagreement earlier today,” Harrow said.

“If you want to call it that,” Callum said. “She broke up with me.”

Viren went to say something but Harrow gave him a friendly gesture to hold him off. “Why’s that?”

“She said I was flirting with other girls,” Callum admitted.

“Were you?” Harrow asked.

Callum didn’t answer right away. It was time for him to make a decision. Viren and Harrow could certainly smooth things over between Claudia and him. Did he want that? Or, was Nyx right? Was he really flirting with Rayla? Was he better off without Claudia and her toxic attitude? “Yes, sir.” Callum said. “I guess I was.” Viren looked angry. “I didn’t mean to, it just felt so… natural.”

“She said it was with an elf?” Viren finally spoke.

“Yeah? So what if it was?” Callum asked. “She called elves a lot of dirty names. I don’t want any part of that.”

“Harrow, I assure you my daughter would never make comments that would embarrass this court,” Viren said, turning to Harrow.

“Are you suggesting my son is a liar, Viren?” Harrow asked, eyes narrow.

“No, Harrow, I would never…” Viren started.

“Then,” Harrow interrupted, “I suggest you educate your daughter on the impact of such language. I will write this off as her being young and not understanding the ramifications of whatever she may have said. If you’ll excuse us, Viren. I would like to talk to Callum alone.”

Viren nodded before giving a brief bow and exiting the room. Callum was happy to see him go. He didn’t like the man at all, but Harrow trusted him. And, he did seem to have the ability to keep his personal opinions out of his job, working well with both the human and elven staff members.

“So, tell me about this girl,” Harrow said. “Is she really elven?”

“Not you, too?” Callum asked.

“No, no, son. Not me too. Besides, your mother would kill me if she thought I stopped you from getting to know a girl just because she was elven. Now, tell me about her.”

Callum spent the next half hour telling Harrow every thing he knew about Rayla, including showing him the video that he had made the night he got thrown of the party. Harrow watched Callum light up in a way that he never had when he talked about Claudia, or his friend Nyx, who Harrow had always thought Callum had been a little closer than friend, but had never challenged the relationship. He liked the girl good enough and Callum was a young man still learning what life had to offer. Callum went on about her working with him and how the first night had gotten ruined because of the break up, his stepfather picked up on clear disappointment in that. It kind of reminded him of how he would carry on about Sarai when they had first met. Callum was interrupted by his phone going off. Callum looked at it and his eyes lit.

“It’s, um, her,” Callum said.

“Go ahead, son,” Harrow said.

Callum smiled and jumped up. As he was exiting the room he saw a tall Moonshadow elf waiting to be allowed in. Callum waved to him, “Hello, Mr. Runaan.”

Runaan crossed his arm over his chest and bowed, “Hello, Prince Callum. And, please, it’s just Runaan.”

“Runaan?” Harrow called. “Come on in.”

Callum had known Runaan for the past couple months when he had come to be King Harrow’s Chief Security Officer. He was tall and intimidating. He never smiled and didn’t like to be called mister, saying it was a human tradition that he didn’t require. That was all he had learned about the man in the few interactions that had. But, he had more important things on his mind. Rayla had said he could call her, and her text had said class was over, so he was going to take her up on the offer.

Back in his room, Callum pulled out his phone and looked at Rayla’s message again. ‘Hey, feeling better? Need to talk?’ she had written. Callum pressed the little phone icon next to her name before bringing the phone up to his ear. Even the sound of the ring was exciting to him.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hi, Rayla. It’s Callum,” he said.

“I know, dummy,” she said, her voice teasing and nervous at the same time. “I saw it on the ID.”

Callum cursed his stupidity. Of course, she did. “I got your text. So, I thought I would call.”

“I’m glad you did,” she said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing a little better now. I talked to my stepdad and my friend, Nyx,” Callum confessed.

“Nyx is the Skywing girl, right?” Rayla asked.

“Yeah,” Callum replied.

“That’s good. You two seem close. Do you mind if I ask how your girlfriend felt about that? I’m sorry, ex-girlfriend.”

“She didn’t like it, but she knew Nyx wasn’t a threat. She’s like Starsky to my Hutch.”

“Huh?” Rayla asked, sounding confused.

“Human show, really old. But, she’s my best friend.”

“Oh, okay,” Rayla said. “I can understand that.”

“How did class go?” Callum asked.

He could here Rayla chuckle on the other end of the line. “Opeli said that’s what you would be worried about.”

“Wait, you… you told Opeli I would call you?” Callum stammered.

“Actually,” Rayla said, her voice sounded bashful, “I told Opeli you might call me.”

“So you wanted me to?” Callum asked.

“I wouldn’t have told you that you could if I didn’t want you to,” she still sounded bashful, “dummy.”

Callum picked up on it then. She was nervous. She was using ‘dummy’ to defuse it. He kind of liked the way it sounded coming from her, it almost sounded like an endearment. “So,” Rayla continued, “any chance of working things out?”

“I don’t think so,” Callum said. “I do think I owe you an apology though.”

“For what?” Rayla asked.

“Nyx made me realize maybe I was flirting with you,” Callum said, his voice weak.

“Oh,” Rayla said. “I guess since you’re being open I should share something about me.”

“Only if you want,” Callum said, sounding reassuring.

“I just recently got out of a bad relationship,” Rayla admitted.

“Oh. Oh!” Callum said, he felt like he was being a prick now. “I’m… I’m sorry Rayla. Maybe I should, um, go.”

“No!” Rayla screamed into the phone. “Don’t go!”

Callum still felt like a heel. He hadn’t bothered to ask her anything about her life. “I wasn’t trying to like date you or anything. I just wanted to get to know you.”

“Oh,” Rayla said, a distinct sound of disappointment.

“Want to tell me about your Ex?” Callum tried.

“Well, I thought he was the one, you know, first love and all,” Rayla said. Callum could hear the hurt in her voice. “He was human, like you.”

“Yeah?” Callum asked, now he sounded disappointed.

“No. I mean, no, he wasn’t like you,” Rayla said, trying to recover. “I mean he was human. That’s all.”

“So, um, what happened,” Callum asked, trying to move on.

“I found out that he just wanted to sleep with an elf girl,” Rayla said.

Callum didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t even thought about sex since he had first seen Rayla. Something he thought about all the time when it was just him and Claudia. “Um, I’m sorry,” Callum said. “Would you like to catch a movie sometime?” Callum asked, trying to change the subject.

Rayla’s nervousness instantly returned. “A m… movie. S… sure. I’d love to. Where?”

“So, I kind of have a theater inside my house, and we have the latest movies. I was hoping you could come here?”

“Not a regular theater?” Rayla asked, perplexed.

“I’m kind of not allowed to go to regular theaters,” Callum admitted.

Rayla thought about it. Here was another human treating her like some mythological creature. Was he like Kasef? She hadn’t gotten that feeling from him until now. Was it just her nerves trying to undermine what could be a good thing? She took a deep breath. “I would love to, Callum. But I have to talk to my dad’s first.”

“Okay,” Callum said. “That’s great. I hope they say it’s okay.”


	8. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is less than pleased to learn that her new crush is a Prince and he hadn't bother to tell her that. Is it even worth giving him a chance after the bad experience with the last human Prince?

Rayla tried to contain her excitement. All it took was one of her dad’s to say no and it was over with. She figured Runaan would be the hardest to convince, so she might as well start there. She paced the living room anxiously waiting for him to get home. She knew he wasn’t keen on humans, but maybe she could use his position with the human king against him. Her heart almost stopped when she heard him pull up. She almost knocked him over with a hug when he walked in the door.

“What’s up, little one?” Runaan asked, hugging her back.

“I want to ask you a favor,” Rayla said. “A guy asked me to go watch a movie with him. But, he’s human.” Rayla’s voice was filled with uncertainty.

“Rayla,” Runaan said, “remember the last one.”

“I know,” Rayla said. “But, Callum is nothing like Kasef.”

“Callum?” Runaan asked, looking displeased.

“Yeah,” Rayla said. “He’s great. He’s a dancer!”

“Do you mean Prince Callum?” Runaan questioned.

“What do you mean, Prince Callum?” Rayla asked, looking equally displeased.

Runaan pulled out his phone and searched something. He found what he was looking for and turned his phone to Rayla. It was a current picture of the Katolis royal family. In the picture was Callum, obvious with his green eyes and messy brown hair. Rayla’s eyes where the size of tea saucers. The super sweet guy she thought she knew was standing there with the king, queen and crown prince of Katolis. Her heart fell. She looked up to Runaan with disbelief in her eyes. She started to cry. It almost happened all over again. Rayla didn’t say anything, she just ran off to her room.

Rayla stared at her phone. She needed an answer. Why had he not told her he was a prince of Katolis. She called up the last message with him, her asking if he was doing okay. Should she text or should she call. She decided to call. She pressed the phone icon next to his name and listened to it ring.

“Hello,” Callum answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a prince?” Rayla asked, skipping all pleasantry.

“Rayla?” Callum asked.

“Yeah, it’s Rayla,” she said curtly. “Why Callum.”

“Because I didn’t think it was important,” Callum said. “It’s not like it’s a secret.”

“Well, I’m not familiar with your family,” Rayla said. “My dad, Runaan, had to tell me.”

“Runaan?” Callum asked. “You mean my stepdad’s chief security officer?”

“Yeah, that Runaan!” Rayla said. “I’m not just another notch on your royal belt, Callum.”

“It’s not like that, Rayla,” Callum pleaded.

“It isn’t is it?” Rayla asked.

“No, I swear,” Callum said. “Rayla, I really want to get to know you.”

“Why?” Rayla demanded.

“Because I think you are a great dancer. I think you are interesting,” Callum said.

“How do I know you’re not just like Kasef?” Rayla asked.

Callum knew who she was talking about. Crown Prince of Neolandia. Major jerk. “Wait, your ex is Kasef? Kasef of Neolandia?”

“Yes,” Rayla snapped.

“Rayla,” Callum said. His voice soft. “I’m nothing like Kasef. You are not now, or will you ever been another notch on my belt.”

“Why should I trust you?” Rayla asked.

“I don’t know. All I can say is give me a chance and I promise you won't regret it.”

Rayla thought about it for a moment. Maybe that’s why she had that same feeling that she had with Kasef, because he was another prince looking to score with an elf girl. “Callum,” she finally said, “I swear if you are trying to use me there is nothing Runaan won’t do for me.”

“Rayla,” Callum replied, “I’m not trying to use you. Trust me.”

Something about the way he said ‘trust me’ put her mind at ease. “Okay,” she said. “I still need to talk to them about coming over.”

“Thank you, Rayla,” Callum said. “You will not regret this.”

“I better not,” Rayla warned. “I’ll let you know what they say. Bye Callum,” she said, trying to get the edge out of her voice. She had failed. Once Callum told her bye she hung up the phone. Her reasonable mind kept telling her he was setting her up for failure, but her passionate mind kept telling her that she was going to try it. She made her way back down stairs to find Runaan and Ethari in the kitchen. Rayla took a seat at the table with Runaan. “Did Runaan tell you what’s going on, Ethari?”

“He did,” Ethari admitted.

“I would like to give it a try, but I need you two to agree,” Rayla said. “Can I go to watch a movie with Prince Callum?”

“Rayla,” Runaan said, “are you sure you are ready for this?”

Rayla nodded.

“I won’t stop you,” Runaan said. “Even if I don’t like it, I’ll trust your judgment.”

“I’m with Runaan, little one,” Ethari said. “You can use my car Saturday.”

Rayla hugged them both before heading back to her room. She pulled out her phone again and text Callum. “I can come Saturday,” she said.

“That’s great!” Callum’s text was immediate.

Come Saturday Rayla pulled up to the palace. The security at the gate was expecting her, so it wasn’t a hassle getting in. Callum was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps that lead up into the Palace. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked. He had obviously put on his best in anticipation for her arrival. Callum had signaled her to pull up next to him.

“Do I just leave it here?” Rayla asked as she got out of the car.

“Leave the keys in it,” Callum said. “Someone will come park it for you.”

Rayla complied before she moved around the car to come to stand in front of Callum. She offered her hand to shake. Callum took her finger tips gently and gave her had a light shake. Rayla felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch.

“You look great today,” Callum said, looking Rayla over. She was sure that knowing he was a prince would make her less nervous around him, she was used to people like him, but she could feel her anxiety building with his compliment. “Come one, I’d like to introduce you to my mom and stepdad.”

Everything about the palace was spacious with wide hallways and double doors leading into every room. She had already lost track of where they were at with him leading her down one hallway after another. He led her into a massive study where two people, a man and a woman, were seating on a love seat, lightly intertwined with each other reading books. Rayla could see that Callum certainly favored his mother. He had his mother’s brown hair, high cheek bones, pointed chin and comforting smile. As for his stepfather, it was clear they weren’t related with his dark skin and think dreaded hair.

“Rayla,” Callum addressed her. “This is my stepdad, King Harrow, and my mom, Queen Sarai.”

“Nice to meet you, Your Highness's,” Rayla said with a small curtsy.

“So,” Sarai sat her book as she extricated herself from her husband, “you are the famous, Rayla. Callum’s been going on about you for the entire week.”

Rayla couldn’t help but blush. She looked to Callum, who had blushed even deeper than her. Her nerves where officially shot. “Ye… yes, mamma. I guess so.”

“Please, call me Sarai,” his mother smiled. “I don’t mind. You were right, Callum, she’s very pretty.”

“Mom!” Callum almost yelled, blushing even deeper.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Harrow stood up to shake Rayla's hand. The same proper gentlemanly handshake Callum had given her. “Are you two going to watch a movie?”

Callum nodded.

“Okay, have fun,” Harrow said with a smile.

Callum lead Rayla out of the study. He looked rather cute when he was embarrassed, and it was helping her relax a little.

“Your parents are nice,” Rayla said as the entered what looked like a miniature movie theater. Complete with theater chairs, slopped floor and massive screen.

“I’m sorry about my mom,” Callum said.

“What? You don’t want me to know you think I’m pretty?” Rayla asked, sounding as meek as she felt.

“No. Yes. I mean,” Callum stammered. “I do think your pretty.” Callum looked down at the floor. “Say, do you want some popcorn or something to drink?”

“Sure,” Rayla said.

Callum lead her to a small screen mounted on the wall. He showed her how to use it in order to get the popcorn she liked, a drink and how to pick what movie they would watch. She was surprised to see some movies that weren’t even in theaters yet. The benefit of being royalty she decided. Once everything was set up and their snacks had been delivered, Callum motioned for her to take a seat.

“Is it, uh,” he looked embarrassed. “Is it okay if I sit next to you?”

“Yeah,” Rayla drawled out, a bit confused.

Callum smiled bashfully as he sat down next to her. He dimmed the lights and started the movie as they sat and ate their popcorn and drink their sodas. It was about half an hour into the movie when Rayla saw Callum lean a little closer to her. She looked at him, even in the darkness she could tell he was nervous.

“What is it,” she asked, thinking he had something to say about the movie.

“This is stupid,” Callum said, causing Rayla to frown, she was enjoying the move, “but, can I, um, hold you hand?”

Oh, he wasn’t talking about the movie. He was really asking for permission to do something he probably could have just done. She must have really scared him when they had talked about him being a prince. Rayla didn’t answer, she just took his hand. He maneuvered his fingers so hers fell between each of his and closed his fingers around her hand. His palm was sweaty, but Rayla didn’t mind. Hers probably was too. But, the position quickly became uncomfortable with her elbow digging into the arm of the chair that separated them.

“Does this lift up?” Rayla asked, pointing to the arm.

Callum nodded as he reluctantly let her hand go and lifted the arm into its stowed position. He froze when Rayla turned her back to him a little and leaned into him. She pulled his arm around her stomach before lacing her fingers back into his. She felt Callum press his nose against her hair, no doubt taking in her essence. Then she felt him press his lips into her hair.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Callum panicked. “I don’t know why I did that,” he said trying to pull away.

“It’s fine,” Rayla said, fighting his attempted flight. “It was nice,” she admitted, relaxing back against him. Callum had been right, give him a chance, and she wouldn’t regret it. She had even asked for a second movie, so she could spend more time cuddled with him in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to break the norm for Runaan here and have him be his normal racist self but completely supportive of Rayla’s choices.


	9. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people want to talk to Callum and Rayla's date.

Callum and Nyx sat in their usual space in the drawing room with Callum laid out on the couch, head in Nyx’s lap. He had a dreamy looking in his eyes she had never seen before. She knew he had a movie date with Rayla and was sure that this had something to do with it. Callum hadn’t talked about it, and she was dying to hear about it, but she would let him talk about it when he was ready. At least, she thought she was, but curiosity was eating her alive.

“Okay,” Nyx said. “I can’t take it anymore. How did it go?”

“How’d what go?” Callum asked. He was obviously playing dumb.

“Your date, dummy,” Nyx said.

Callum smiled, remembering the way Rayla had used the word ‘dummy.’ “It wasn’t a date,” Callum said.

“It was just you and her, in the dark, watching a movie. Right?” Nyx asked.

“Yeah,” Callum replied.

“Sounds like a date to me. Now spill,” Nyx demanded.

“It was amazing,” Callum said wistfully. “She looked gorgeous. My mom and stepdad absolutely loved her.”

“Did you kiss her?” Nyx asked.

“Not really,” Callum said.

“What do you mean ‘not really?’ How do you ‘not really’ kiss someone?”

“I, uh, kinda kissed her hair,” Callum said, his voice sounding unsure.

“Creepy,” Nyx said, laughing.

“Hey, she liked it!” Callum said, defensively.

“Didn’t even kiss her goodbye?”

“No.”

“You probably could have.”

“We had just spent three hours cuddling, I don’t want to push her to fast.”

“Wait, you cuddled with a girl for three hours and you thought getting a goodbye kiss would be to fast?”

“Yeah,” Callum said, drawing the word out.

“She’s probably disappointed that you didn’t try.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“I’m going to ask her to be my partner for my school audition.”

“She’s a good dancer. Maybe this audition will go better than the last one.”

“Hopefully. I’d like you to meet her. She’s super sweet.”

“I’ve already met her, at that party Claudia made you leave for dancing with her.”

“Ugh, can we not bring that name up again?”

“Okay, okay. So, when do you see her again?”

“I don’t know, we have class Monday, so I’ll definitely see her then. But, we text until midnight last night.”

“You were with her yesterday, and you still text her until midnight?”

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Aww, young love,” Nyx said with a broad smile.

* * *

Rayla had called Andromeda and asked her to come over. The two girls where sitting in the living room with Rayla almost unable to sit in her seat she was so giddy with excitement. Andromeda had no idea what was so exciting, but she was sure it had something to do with where ever she went the day before. Rayla took a deep breath and a sip from the coffee she had made them. Another deep breath after she put the cup down and turned to look at her friend.

“I had a date with Callum yesterday,” Rayla spat out.

“Callum?” Andromeda asked. “Is that the guy you’ve been on about for the past two weeks?”

“That’s him,” Rayla confirmed.

“The human?” Andromeda asked, sneering a little.

“Yes, Anne. The human,” Rayla said, nodding.

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Andromeda questioned, sipping her own coffee.

“He did, but they broke up last Monday.”

“And, when did he ask you on this date?”

“Monday.”

“So, wait, he breaks up with his girlfriend then immediately asked you out? That’s suspect,” Andromeda said, her displeasure clear.

“She broke up with him,” Rayla said.

“And, now you are the rebound girl?”

“No, Callum isn’t like that. He’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. He even asked for permission to hold my hand.”

“Callum, Callum, Callum. Why is that name familiar?” Andromeda asked. Then her eyes got wide. “You don’t mean Prince Callum do you?”

Rayla nodded. She knew where this was about to go, but before she could say anything Andromeda exploded.

“Rayla! Are you an idiot!” Andromeda yelled. “Didn’t you learn anything after him? The fact that he’s a human is bad enough, but another prince? How could you do this to yourself? Don’t you have any respect for yourself and your people?”

“Anne, stop!” Rayla yelled back. “Callum is nothing like him. Callum is gentle and kind. He introduced me to his parents, first thing. And, I think they liked me. The other one didn’t care enough to even introduce me to his dad.”

“What does Runaan have to say about this?” Andromeda demanded.

“You know how he feels about humans, but he also loves me and supports me,” Rayla said.

“Do you have something against dating elves?”

“I dated you, remember?” Rayla pointed out.

“Then you left to date that human,” Andromeda said.

“Hey, get the story straight, remember who broke up with who,” Rayla said, folding her arms over her chest. “I was in love with you, and I still love you.”

“And, I still love you, Rayla,” Andromeda said, looking apologetic.

“Then be happy for me, Anne,” Rayla pleaded.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around Rayla’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Rayla sighed into her chest and relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry, Rayla,” she said. “I do want you to be happy. I’m just letting my personal feelings mess with my head. Can we kiss and make up?”

Rayla didn’t bother moving, she just replied, “Even if you’re joking you know I’m going to tell you that is not part of our relationship anymore. We’re just friends now.”

“I know, but you can’t blame a girl for trying. Tell me about your date.”

“It was amazing,” Rayla said, wistfully, adjusting her position to be more comfortably leaned against her friend. “He was so shy. I was so nervous. But, the more nervous he got, the better I felt. Is that wrong?”

“Na,” Andromeda said, “I think it’s because it helped you realize he was, how do they say it, human?”

“He even kissed the top of my head when we were cuddling,” Rayla recalled, blushing at the thought.

“He kissed your hair? That’s creepy.”

“No it wasn’t, it was sweet. Especially when he apologized after he did it. I really think he didn’t think about it.”

"Did you get a goodbye kiss?"

"No," Rayla said, she sounded disappointed. "I really wish he had though."

“So, he'll kiss your hair like a creeper, but wouldn’t kiss you goodbye. Weird. When do you see him next?”

“Monday, at work. But we’ve been texting constantly since I left the palace.”

“About what?”

“Absolutely nothing. It’s great.”

“You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Rayla said, blushing.

* * *

Viren sat in his study looking over a stack of papers he had brought home with him to work on. He wasn’t pleased. One of his companions in the castle had told him that Prince Callum had brought an elven girl to the Palace and had spent the better part of four hours in the theater with her before they had emerged again, laughing and holding hands. The news had ruined his day. Something would have to be done about this. A knock at his door caused him to look up.

“Enter,” he called out.

His daughter, Claudia, came into the room. “What’s up, dad?” she asked.

“Have a seat, dear,” Viren said, indicating a chair across from him. After she sat he addressed her, “I want to talk to you about Callum.”

“What’s there to talk about, dad?” Claudia asked.

“Claudia,” Viren stood up and moved around the desk and sat in the chair beside her. “Do you understand what I’m trying to do for you, for our family?”

“What do you mean?” Claudia asked, sounding confused but interested.

“If you where to marry Callum, you would become a princess.”

“I’m a little young to get married, dad!”

“I know, I know. But, think about the future, my dear,” Viren said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s not like Callum is going to be king, that’s going to be Ezran.”

“Yes, I know my dear. But, you would still be in the royal family, and your family would be there with you. Besides, goodness forbid, if something where to happen to Ezran, you could be queen one day.”

“Dad, what are you saying?” Claudia asked, apprehensive. “What would happen to Ezran?”

“Nothing, we hope,” Viren said. “But, Claudia, accidents happen all the time.” Viren’s voice was calm, level, and reassuring.

“So, what should I do, dad?”

“I would think that with everything Callum means to you, to us, you would try anything to get him back.”

“Dad, he was flirting with another girl. Not just any girl, a filthy little elf girl.”

“Anything, Claudia,” Viren said, patting her shoulder again. “Maybe give him a reason to not need to look at another girl.”

“Are you suggesting that I…” Claudia started.

Viren interrupted her, “I’m not suggesting anything, my dear. I just think there are things you could do to keep his attention.”


	10. Will You Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dance class, Rayla and Callum make a choice. Also, Callum gets a special dinner and someone is waiting for him when he gets home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references masturbation. It is not graphically describe, or described at all for that matter, but it's there. I know they are teens, but lets face it, teens masturbate.

The Monday night class had been fun. Callum was particularly impressed by Rayla’s ability to work with the students. Now they were getting everyone out the door and cleaning up the studio to wrap up the night. Callum kept looking over to Rayla, some times he would catch her looking at him, and some times she would catch him looking at her. Every time they caught each other they would blush and smile before looking away. Some times he would hear Rayla giggle behind his back, but when he would turn around she would be looking off in the other direction, but a suspicious smile on her face. He would just smile and go back to the task at hand.

“Well, that about does it,” Callum said, stowing away the cleaning supplies.

“Guess I’m going to go shower and get changed then,” Rayla said. She was walking away when she heard Callum’s phone chirp, and he gave out a loud groan. She turned around to see him staring at the screen. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“It’s Claudia,” Callum sighed. She could see the distress in Callum’s face.

Rayla came to stand next to him, “Mind if I ask what she wants?”

“She wants to meet up, probably to talk about getting back together. I haven’t talked to her in a week. Why is she bothering me now?”

“Maybe you can get your girlfriend back?” Rayla said, trying not to sound rejected.

“Can I be honest with you?” Callum asked her.

Rayla nodded.

“I, uh, would rather you be my girlfriend,” Callum said, blushing and refusing to meet her gaze.

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” Rayla asked, sounding shy but pleased.

Callum nodded.

“Even if I’m an elf, or because I’m an elf?” she asked.

“Because you’re Rayla. Being around you just feels so natural, like I’ve been around you forever. Watching the movies together felt like we were already a couple.”

“I think I’d like that,” Rayla said. She turned Callum’s head to face her. He was smiling. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Callum.”

Rayla pressed her lips into his. Callum panicked almost causing Rayla to back off, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from escaping. She relaxed into him as they deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Callum’s neck as she felt his tongue invade her mouth causing her to run her own over it. Callum grabbed her by the thighs and picked her up off the ground. Rayla instinctively locked her legs around his waist. With their bodies pressed together separated only by their dance ware and the passionate kiss, it felt like electricity surged through her body to her most intimate parts. A small moan escaped her throat as she pulled herself tighter against him.

Callum couldn’t believe he was kissing such a beautiful girl. His girlfriend, she had agreed to that, hadn’t she? He still didn’t believe she said yes. Her body pressed so closely to his was absolute bliss. Only while dancing had he ever had a girl this close to him, never something as intimate as this. He held her tight, not wanting the kiss to end or to set her down. The heat of it all was causing a reaction from him, stronger than he had ever experienced, it was part of the reason he had picked her up, so hopefully she wouldn’t notice anything pressing against his tights.

It could have been hours, but it was probably only minutes, they were unsure. When they broke the kiss they pressed their foreheads together. Callum still held Rayla, and Rayla still wrapped herself around Callum. There were a couple more little kisses as they watched each other eyes. Both of them were flushed and grinning broadly. Rayla’s body felt electrified at Callum’s touch. He was amazing. He slowly let her down, she shivered when she felt his excitement move across her. She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of him against her.

“I should go get the shower now,” Rayla said.

“Yeah, I’ll get mine to and then I’ll walk you to your car.”

Rayla made her way to the locker room where she recovered her phone. She called up Callum’s contact, it read ‘Dummy’, she hit the edit button and put a little red heart to either side of the word. Her whole body was still tingling and just the thoughts that brought up made her get even more excited. In the shower she couldn’t help herself, she had to use up the energy and satisfy herself. She leaned her head against the shower wall afterwards wishing it had been Callum.

Callum was playing with his phone as he walked to the locker room. Rayla’s contact information stared up at him. He hit edit and added ‘- Sweetie’ to the end. He smiled at himself. He wasn’t sure why he had done that, but she wasn’t like any girlfriend he had ever had, all one of them. As he got into the shower he tried to get his excitement to go down, but nothing was working. He knew there was only one solution. His thoughts of Rayla made it easy enough. Afterwards, as he cleaned up, he secretly wished he could have followed her, but quickly dismissed the thought as ridiculous.

Once his shower was done, Callum found Rayla waiting for him in the studio typing on her phone. She looked so cute with her hair still slightly damp. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Rayla said, allowing Callum to take her hand and lead her out of the building.

Callum locked it up behind them before walking Rayla to her car. “So, I had fun tonight,” Callum said.

“I bet you did,” Rayla teased.

Callum blushed and looked away, “I didn’t mean just that.”

“Aww,” Rayla smiled, turning him to look at her. “I was just teasing, dummy.” She placed a kiss on his cheek. “So,” she said, sounding suddenly uncertain, “what are you doing tonight?”

“Probably just going home, having dinner and texting you all night. Might talk to Nyx somewhere in there.”

“I know this is really last minute, but I kind of told my dads that we’re a thing now, and they want to know if you can come for dinner.”

“I’d have to call my mom and stepdad. I’m actually typically not allowed to go to people’s houses, but since you live with Runaan I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

Rayla looked confused, “Why can’t you go places, but you can go to the parties?”

“This is the only place that I don’t have to have security. At the parties there are at least four of my stepdads staff hidden in the crowd. You’d never notice them. Going random places requires too much logistics. I plan to go to parties a week in advance. But, let me make this call.”

Callum leaned against his car as he pulled out his phone and called up his mom’s contact. He hit the call button before pulling Rayla into him for a cuddle while he talked.

“Hi, mom… So, first off, don’t be alarmed, I have a new girlfriend… Yes, it’s Rayla… Well, I’m glad you’re happy for me… Yes, mom, she’s very pretty… I wanted to talk to you about going to Rayla’s for dinner tonight… I know these things have to be planned but one of her dad’s is Runaan… Yeah, that Runaan… Yeah, small world… Okay.”

“She’s asking my stepdad,” Callum said to Rayla. But, if it had gotten to this point it was an almost guaranteed yes.

“Yes, mom… Okay… Thanks mom.”

“Can I ride with you,” Callum asked Rayla.

“What about your car,” Rayla asked.

“They are sending someone to get it. And, they will send someone to pick me up after dinner.”

“Sure, you can ride with me,” Rayla agreed.

“Yeah, mom, I can ride with her… Should I leave my keys?… Marcos has a set?… Okay… See you later tonight… Love you. Bye Mom.”

Callum leaned forward and kissed Rayla on the cheek. “Ready to go?”

“It wasn’t anything like this with Kasef,” Rayla said. “He pretty much did what ever he wanted.”

“Well, he is a little older than me, and I have more respect for my parents,” Callum said, a bit curt. He was positive he didn’t like his new girlfriend comparing him to an old boyfriend.

Rayla picked up on Callum’s change in tone. “I’m sorry,” she said, kissing him again. “Forgive me?”

“Yeah,” Callum said, with a smile.

They climbed into the car together. As Rayla started, she thought about something she would talk to Callum about. Another Ex that she was still rather close to. So, she did. The ride to her house was a serious talk about her relationship with Andromeda and their continued friendship. Including how Andromeda tends to step over the line now and then. But, it turned out to be a good conversation as Callum went into his relationship with his best friend, Nyx. And, while they had never dated it was a very flirtatious friendship. He had even agreed to cool it down if Rayla asked him too. That’s when Rayla explained that elves see that kind of stuff a little different than humans do, and flirting was okay, as long as you remained faithful to the boundaries of your relationship. That was also when Rayla set her first boundary, she didn’t share, and she refused to be shared. Callum was more than okay with that.

Rayla’s home was nice, if modest. Callum knew Runaan made a decent amount of money working for King Harrow, but probably preferred to keep his money instead of spending it on big houses or fancy cars. Rayla didn’t even get a car of her own, having to use her other dad’s car when she needed to drive. Inside the house was cozy, Callum would guess that Runaan didn’t do the decorating. Rayla guided Callum into the living room where Runaan and another Moonshadow elf were seated.

Runaan rose and bowed to Callum. “Prince Callum. Your stepfather has told me to expect you.”

“Please, Mr. Runaan, this your house. Call me Callum,” Callum said, returning Runaan’s bow.

“While my daughter may be on such a comfortable basis with you, it is probably best that I remain professional, your Highness”

Callum tried not to frown, but Rayla appeared to have caught it.

“This is Ethari,” Rayla said.

The other elf stood, his hair much shorter than Runaan’s but the same bright white as the other two elves. Ethari repeated Runaan’s bow, “Hello, you Highness.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Ethari,” Callum said, returning the bow. This was his least favorite part of being a prince. No one treated him like a normal person.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to check on dinner,” Runaan said before exiting the room.

“Runaan cooks?” Callum whispered to Rayla.

“Yeah,” Rayla said, “pretty good, too.”

“Rayla,” Ethari spoke up, “why don’t you go see if Runaan needs help.”

“Sure,” she agreed. “Have a seat Callum, I’ll be right back.” She kissed him on the cheek before she left.

Callum sat, looking at Ethari rather nervously. The elf didn’t seem anywhere as near as scary as Runaan, but something told Callum looks could be deceiving. Callum adjusted in his seat.

“Rayla is a sweet girl,” Callum finally said.

“Yes, Callum. I can call you Callum, right?” Ethari asked.

“It’s your house, sir,” Callum confirmed

“Yes she is a sweet girl,” Ethari finished his original through. “And, she is very trusting when it comes to handsome young men with silver tongues.”

“Oh, well, that rules me out,” Callum joked. “I’m only moderately good-looking and my tongue seems to be made out of lead.”

Ethari couldn’t maintain the bad guy act versus the boy’s wry wit. “I think we’ll get along just fine. And, who knows, maybe even Runaan will come around. The last one left a bad taste in our mouth.”

“Sir, I ensure you, I’m nothing like Prince Kasef,” Callum said.

“I know, or you wouldn’t be here.”

Dinner was a nice affair, Runaan didn’t talk much, but from what Callum knew of him, that wasn’t far from the norm. He got into joking with Rayla and Ethari though and really enjoyed that.

“So, Rayla tells us you are a dancer,” Ethari asked.

“Yes, sir,” Callum confirmed.

“How long have you been dancing?”

“Since I was about 4,” Callum said.

“Any plans for the future?”

“Actually, I want to go to a special high school for dancing, well, performing arts.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Audition. I can pass the solo audition, but there is a partners audition I can’t find the right partner for. At least, until know.” Callum looked to Rayla, “Would you be my partner for my audition?”

“I would love to,” Rayla said.

“Maybe if you do the solo audition you could get in too. I bet you would be accepted,” Callum smiled at her.

“I don’t know, Callum,” Ethari said. “Schools like that are expensive.”

“I’m not sure if you all know this or not, but Runaan gets an education allowance specifically for sending the children of staff to private schools.”

After dinner, Rayla had given him a tour of the house. Her bedroom caused her to quickly dash around picking up bras and panties. Callum had found a particularly frilly pair of panties that she had missed, when he offered them up she snatched them away, hid them behind her back and blushed deeply. Before they left her room she had them take a selfie together, insisting on four or five until she got one she liked. Callum watched as she hooked her phone up to her computer and printed the picture out. She pulled a picture off of her mirror and replaced it with the new one. “Now I can see us every morning,” she had told him with a smile.

Once the car had arrived for him, he gave her a hug goodbye, only to have her whisper that it was okay to get a goodbye kiss, so he didn’t pass it up. Runaan walked him to the car, ever vigilant, even if Callum thought it was silly.

The night was perfect, that was until he got home. Off to the side of the drive where they parked visitors cars, he saw Claudia’s car.


	11. Dueling Ex's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Ex's try to get back what they lost, the couple talk about it.

Callum didn’t want to have what ever conversation was waiting him as he walked into the house. He knew Claudia would be waiting in the drawing room just to the left of the entrance. And, sure enough, there she was, seated on the couch trying to look demure. She was dressed in a loose skirt that came to about mid thigh, a low cut Lycra top that showed off her cleavage and obviously no bra. Callum couldn’t help but notice that she typically dressed much more conservative than this. Callum prepared himself for what ever she was set to do.

“Hey, Callum,” Claudia said, rising from her seat and moving toward him.

“Hey, Claudia,” Callum returned, consciously taking a step back.

“Callum, please, hear me out,” she said.

“I’m not sure what there is to hear, but okay,” he said.

“I owe you an apology, I jumped to conclusions last week.”

“No, you didn’t,” Callum admitted. “People helped me to realize I was flirting.”

“Well,” Claudia continued, “I blew it all out of proportions. It’s not like you where cheating on me. It was just harmless flirting.”

“It was at one point,” he confessed.

“What do you mean?”

“I really like Rayla, Claudia. She and I are dating now.”

“Dating? When did this happened?”

“Today, after class.”

“You’re making a mistake, Callum.”

“How so?”

Claudia stepped into Callum. She was only inches from him. “I know you Callum. I can make you happy. I promise I’ll work on the things you don’t like.”

“Like the racism?” Callum asked pointedly.

“Yes, Callum. I can change. You know my dad just has opinions about that stuff and it kind of rubbed off on me. I can learn to fix it.”

“What about the selfishness?”

“Yes, Callum, all of it. I can fix it. Just come back to me.”

“I don’t think so, Claudia. I really like Rayla.”

“Don’t you understand, Callum? I love you. I need you.”

“Claudia, don’t,” Callum tried.

Before he could finish his thought Claudia reached up and pulled her top off her shoulders exposing her breast to him. She grabbed on of Callum’s hands and placed it on one. She squeezed his hand. “I’m ready to give you everything Callum.”

Callum thought the first time he got to touch a girls breast it was going to be wonderful. Instead, he felt disgusted. And, ashamed for her. He withdrew his hand and was going to protest before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her bare chest against him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “I’m also not wearing any panties.”

Callum finally pushed her away. “Claudia, stop it. You can’t just throw your body at me hoping to win me back, no matter how nice it is. Please, cover yourself up.”

“Are you sure?” Claudia asked, in a last ditch effort.

“Goodbye, Claudia,” Callum said, moving to the side to allow her unobstructed access to the exit.

Claudia pulled her top back up on her shoulders and didn’t look put out at all. “You’ll figure out soon enough that you and I are meant to be, Callum.”

“Doubt it,” Callum said as Claudia moved past him.

* * *

Rayla lay on her bed staring at her phone. On the table next to her bed was Callum dance bag, he had left in Ethari’s car. She debated if it was too late to go to the palace to take it back to him or if she should just take it tomorrow. She could always text him to asked but every time she made the attempt she found herself second guess if she was being too clingy. They had just started officially dating, and she had already made him have dinner with her dads. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would mind his girlfriend talking to him as much as she wanted to. She jumped when her phone suddenly rang. It was Andromeda.

“Hello, Anne,” Rayla answered.

“Hey, Rayla,” Andromeda said. “How was work?”

“It was amazing,” Rayla said. “The kids are wonderful and really motivated. I shadow Callum one more time on Thursday and then I get my own class come next Monday.”

“That’s pretty amazing,” Andromeda said. “What’s up with Callum?”

“We’re official!” Rayla said, hardly able to contain her excitement.

“That’s….great.” Andromeda said, unconvincingly.

“What’s wrong, Anne?” Rayla asked.

“It’s nothing. Stupid even.”

“You can tell me anything, Anne.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, Anne. Anything.”

“It’s kind of hard to talk about.”

“Just talk. You know I’ll listen.”

“Okay,” Andromeda took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. “Breaking up with you was the worse thing I ever did, Rayla. After you started dating him, I realized I had messed up. Then, when you broke that off, I thought maybe we could give it another go. But, you’ve been saying that you didn’t want to be in another relationship. So, I sat and waited. Now this. My problem with him isn’t that he’s a prince, or even human.”

Rayla wasn’t sure what she had expected to hear, but this certainly wasn’t it. “Then, what’s your problem with him?”

“My problem with him is….it’s not me,” she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Do you remember why you broke up with me, Anne?”

“Because I was ready to take steps you weren’t ready to take.”

“And, that hasn’t changed.”

“But, I was stupid, I should have waited.”

“Have you waited?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you taken those steps with someone else?”

“Yes.”

“Then it was probably for the best that you did what you did. Because, had you cheated on me, we wouldn’t even be friends right now. But, I do have to go. I have to call Callum. He left his bag in Ethari’s car. Want to come over tomorrow for dinner and a movie?”

* * *

Rayla had called Callum, and he had told her she could either bring his bag Thursday or she could stop by the house after school on Tuesday and bring it then. Needless to say she opted to see him on Tuesday. At first the guard at the gate had said he would take the bag and ensure the prince got it, but Rayla had insisted on delivering it herself. It had even taken her calling Callum and having him speak to the guard before he would let her through. By the time she got to the entrance of the Palace Callum was standing there with Runaan.

“As chief security officer,” Callum spoke, “I had to get Runaan’s approval, but he doesn’t seem to think you are a threat, so here.”

Runaan held out a small piece of white plastic, “It’s a badge,” he said. “You can use the gate beside the guardhouse now. If you two will excuse me,” Runaan said as he turned and walked off.

Rayla looked the badge over, it had a picture of her on one side with a yellow strip with white letters that said, VIP. She recognized the picture as one she had taken with Runaan’s phone a couple of months ago. She smiled at Callum and held his bag up. “How was school?”

“Boring,” Callum answered. “I was about to go practice my routine for the audition. If you have stuff with you, we can practice the pairs routine.”

“Let me get my stuff,” Rayla said, smiling before running back to the car and pulling out her own bag from the back seat.

Callum’s dance studio in the palace wasn’t as big as Opeli’s, but it was nice and wasn’t meant to house large classes. It also only had one changing room, but Callum allowed Rayla to go first. While she was getting dressed, she wondered if Callum would want to sneak a peek at her. Of course, he would, she thought. Maybe she should have accidentally left the door cracked? Who was she kidding? If her instincts about him were correct, he probably would have closed the door for her. She emerged in her leotard and ballet slippers, opting to leave the tights off this time. She was glad she had with the way Callum gave her legs an appreciative lingering gaze that brought a flush to her checks that reached down her neck and across the top of her chest.

After Callum was changed, he asked Rayla, “Are you familiar with the pas de deux in the third act of Sleeping Beauty?”

“Are you kidding, it’s one of my favorite human ballets.”

Callum took Rayla by the hand and began leading her through the entry steps. It wasn’t long before they were moving through the steps like they had been dancing the ballet together for years. When they did make a mistake, they laughed about it and tried again. The real probably came from a lift with Rayla on Callum’s hip. Only her legs hooked under his outstretched arm and her stomach across his leg holding her there. Try as they might she couldn’t keep her balance. Rayla was starting to get frustrated finally causing Callum to call for a break.

“We’ll get it, Rayla,” Callum reassured her.

“I’ve always had trouble with stuff like. Over the head lifts are even worse.”

Callum nodded, taking a sip of water. He looked distracted.

“What’s up, Callum?” Rayla asked.

“I need to tell you about something,” Callum said, sighing. “Claudia was here when I got home last night.”

“Trying to get back together with you?”

“Yeah,” Callum said, nodding. “She even tried to convince me by taking her breast out.”

“She what?” Rayla almost yelled.

“She took her breast out trying to convince me that she was a good girlfriend.”

Rayla stood, she was clearly disgusted. Callum followed suit as she started to walk off.

“Rayla, wait. It’s not like I asked her too. I didn’t want her too. I didn’t enjoy it.”

Rayla turned, her face was hard.

“Rayla, I’m sorry. I just thought I should tell you. Should I have kept it to myself?”

Rayla softened, “No, I guess no. Sorry. I guess I should tell you about that happened to me last night.” She proceeded to tell Callum about her conversation with Andromeda. Callum felt hers went better than his did for sure. There was no nudity involved. But, it did tell him something, he was going to have to be careful of Andromeda, just like Rayla would have to be careful of Claudia. There was no telling what either one would do to get what they wanted.


	12. Capoeira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla perform at a party. Callum gets into a fight. Callum gets to second base with Rayla

While Callum liked parties, he normally didn’t like royal parties, but this one was special. Not only was it the centennial of the peace between the Pentarchy and Xadia, which meant both humans and elves where in attendance, and not only had he convinced Rayla to be his official date, but they would also be performing the piece they had been rehearsing for the past month for Callum’s audition. That had taken more convincing than getting her to come, which she had originally refused when she heard that people like Claudia and Kasef would be in attendance. Callum was currently outside the palace waiting for her to show up. They had sent a car for her, and she had text him saying they had picked her up, and she was on her way.

Callum was excited to see the car pull up. A black town car with the flags of Katolis on the fenders. Once it pulled up next to him, Callum reached for the door only to stop when Rayla attempted to open it on her own. When she stepped out, Callum couldn’t contain a gasp. She was dressed in a sleek silver strapless dress that came to just above her knees with a black lace applique on the bodice. Her hair was done up with small mother-of-pearl pins holding it in place, a gift from Callum’s mother specifically for this event. Callum took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“You look exquisite, my lady,” Callum said.

Rayla smiled, “I’d rather you kiss something else.”

Callum gave her a kiss, she smiled against his lips before she kissed him back. “Is that better?” he asked.

“Better,” Rayla confirmed.

Callum lead Rayla into the palace and to the ballroom. He hadn’t prepared her for what happened when they walked in. A herald by the door sounded a horn and called out, “His royal highness, Prince Callum of Katolis and Rayla, Moonshadow of the Silvergrove.” Rayla gave Callum an apprehensive look. He just winked at her before leading her down into the ballroom.

It was a grand affair. Callum spent the better part of their first hour there introduction Rayla around. Where Rayla thought her being elf would be the big hang up, it was more that she wasn’t any form of nobility. But, Callum had told her not to worry about it, and it didn’t matter what they thought. The people Rayla enjoyed meeting the most was Callum’s eleven-year-old brother Ezran and his fiancé Aanya. Callum explained it was an arranged marriage, but they got along and enjoyed each other’s company well enough.

Callum spent the rest of the first part of the night dancing with Rayla. She picked up on the human ballroom dances soon enough. She was actually losing herself in them. Losing herself in Callum. He was a great leader. Getting her through the steps.

It was time for them to entertain, Rayla and Callum. They had been practicing this for a month now, but she still had problems with the last lift. Callum just smiled at her and told her she had it. He escorted her out of the floor as the opening steps. The looked at each other than continued into the middle of the floor. Rayla took Callum’s hand and allowed him to support her on pointe. She reached her leg up to call Callum into her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to dip her. She danced away, looking elegant. The moves continued, each complimenting the other. Callum’s hands on her waist to spin her made Rayla realize how delicate he was. It was the first side life, Callum’s arm around her. A spin, another side life. The watched each other completely lost in their partners eyes. Rayla danced away before coming back to him. Callum spun her before they danced away again. She hit the floor only to have Callum pick her back up into another spin. Then it was the lift. She nailed it. Everyone was applauding them.

* * *

“Getting my left overs, Callum?”

Callum looked up to see Kasef. Callum was also glad Rayla went to change out of her pointe shoes. “Don’t,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Kasef said. “I already fucked her.”

“No you didn’t,” Callum challenged. “You are garbage.”

“Ask your girlfriend,” Kasef said. “She’ll tell you.”

“She has told me about you, and she did not sleep with you.”

“She’s a slut, Callum.”

“So, you’re going to insult my girlfriend?”

“What are you going to do about it?” Kasef asked, poking Callum in the chest.

“Rite of fight,” Callum said.

“Really, you’re going to invoke rite of fight?”

Callum took a deep breath. “I invoke Rite of Fight against Prince Kasef. Anyone wish to disagree?”

No one said anything, they knew this was a serious matter.

“Who is your second,” Kasef asked.

“My brother, Ezran,” Callum said, pointing to his little brother. “And yours?”

“My guard, Atile,” Kasef said pointing to the man next to him.

The Rite of Fight meant that the two would meet in hand-to-hand combat, the winner was right, the loser had to apologize. Only them or their seconds could stop the fight. The crowd made room, it would happen right here, in the ballroom. Rayla came up to find the circle of people, when she tried to make her way to Callum, someone grabbed her by the arm. She looked down to see Ezran. Taking a closer look, she saw Kasef standing across the circle from Callum.

“What’s going on?” Rayla asked.

“Kasef said something that offended my brother, so Callum invoked the Rite of Fight,” Ezran replied.

Rayla had seen Kasef fight before, and he just looked so much bigger than Callum. “What did he say?”

Aanya spoke up, saying, “He called you various names and called your virtue into question.”

Rayla’s face flushed, was Callum about to get beat up defending her honor? She certainly hoped not. Callum started to move, bouncing from one foot to the other moving his body and arms in a pattern reminiscent for a figure eight. Kasef only laughed and lunged at Callum, who cartwheeled around him. Callum’s foot hit Kasef’s head on the way past, knocking the bigger prince back a couple steps. When Callum was back on his feet he was moving in the same pattern, Rayla found it almost hypnotizing. Kasef surged forward again, only to have Callum plant his hand and deliver a powerful kick to Kasef’s chest. Kasef staggered a bit, catching himself sooner and attacking again. Callum wasn’t quite recovered when Kasef’s fist struck him above the left eye. The blood started almost immediately. Callum flipped backwards with the punch before he flipped back forward landing in a leg sweep that Kasef jumped over, only to be caught by Callum’s other leg as it followed through sending Kasef crashing to the ground. Callum was already on his hands, flipping forward to land a foot right across Kasef’s neck. Callum kicked up, getting to his feet. Kasef was a little slower getting up but when he did he tackled Callum ending up on Callum’s waist sending blows down to Callum’s head.

“We have to stop this,” Rayla said. Ezran grabbed her again.

“If you interfere Callum forfeits and every thing Kasef said was true. I can stop it if it gets out of hand but give Callum a chance.”

As if on queue, Callum swung his legs up, his dancers flexibility allowing him to get his ankles around Kasef’s neck. And, his dancers leg strength allowing him to pull Kasef down, finally capturing Kasef neck between his thighs. Callum wrenched down tight, cutting off Kasef’s air. The man had started to turn as he clawed at Callum’s legs. Finally, Kasef’s guard ran forward.

“Enough,” he said. “It’s over”

Callum released his hold and pushed Kasef off of his legs. Half of Callum’s face was covered in blood from the cut above his eye, and the busted lip he had suffered. He looked up to see Rayla standing there. He stood to stand next to her, putting an arm around her waist. “Apologize,” Callum demanded.

“I apologize for telling you lies about your girlfriend, Prince Callum,” Kasef said, obviously reluctant.

“Not to me,” Callum said. “Apologize to Rayla.”

Kasef clearly like this even less. “I apologize for telling lies about you, Rayla,” he said.

“What did he say?” Rayla asked, her voice a whisper.

“I’ll tell you later,” Callum said. “Will you help me get cleaned up?”

* * *

Rayla dabbed at the cut on Callum eyebrow. After she had cleaned up the blood, the cut wasn’t that bad. Callum had refused the family doctor, opting to let Rayla take care of him instead. She put a couple butterfly closures on the cut before smiling at him and kissing him on the nose. Callum had told her what had lead to the fight, and she had insisted she didn’t need Callum to fight her battles. However, Callum explained, in this case, she did. Common folk beating on royalty was typically frowned on, but two princes trying to kill each other is a lot more socially acceptable.

Rayla turned her back to Callum and leaned back against him, pulling his arms around her torso. Callum was captivated by her long, thin neck. Without much thought he planted a kiss on it. When he did it again, Rayla hummed her approval as she leaned her head to one side giving him better access. He continued to kiss her neck as his hands moved across her abdomen. It didn’t take long before one hand moved up to cover one of her breast. After a brief moment, he moved his hand up to her bare chest before sliding it back down under the top of her dress, taking her bare breast into his hand. He knew, compared to Claudia, Rayla’s breast were down right tiny, but the soft flesh still filled his hand, and he much preferred Rayla’s petite, athletic dancers body.

Rayla was lost in the sensation of his lips on her neck and his hand encapsulating her sensitive breast. However, when he gave her small hardened nipple a tweak she snapped out of the trance. Her anxiety returned, the same feeling she had when she had first started getting to know him. She had to stop this because she was all to willing to let it go way further than she was ready for.

“Callum, wait,” she gasped. “I’m not ready for this.”

Callum instantly jumped up away from her, causing her to suddenly feel abandoned.

“Oh goodness,” Callum blurted out. “I’m so sorry Rayla. I don’t know what I was think. That was totally uncalled for.”

“Callum,” Rayla said.

“I should have never done something like that without your permission. I’m an absolute ass.”

“Callum,” Rayla tried again, a little louder.

“I’ll never do that again. I promise. You should be able to trust me and I screwed it up.”

“Callum!” Rayla yelled, finally getting Callum’s attention. “It’s okay. It’s not like I didn’t like it. Trust me, I absolutely loved it. It’s just not where I’m at right now. Look, when I want to take that step I want it to be with you.”

“Why?” Callum asked, looking a little confused.

‘Because I love you,’ Rayla thought, not ready to vocalize that sentiment yet. “Because you care about me. And trust me, the way you were touching me was driving me crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum's fighting style is capoeira an Afro-Brazilian martial art the combines dance and acrobatics
> 
> If you want to see the dance Callum and Rayla have been rehearsing check out this video:  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQWVIwebhWU&t=332s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQWVIwebhWU&t=332s)  
> Watch from the beginning to 5:40 for the portion they did. Also the lift at the end (5:26) is the one Rayla has having trouble with


	13. The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda meets with Claudia hoping they can help each other get what they want.

Andromeda sat at the lunch table with her brother Skor. Being a couple of a handful of elves that attended school here, it wasn’t unusual for them to be surrounded by humans. However, today Andromeda was looking for one in particular. She hadn’t even seen the girl before, or at least not that she was aware of but Skor knew exactly his sister was looking for. He shared a biology class with her. Finally, Skor pointed.

“That’s her,” Skor said. “With the black hair with purple ends.”

Andromeda followed his finger to see a girl of moderate height, waist length black hair and bright green eyes entering the cafeteria. “So, that’s Claudia?” she asked.

“That’s her,” Skor confirmed.

“She’s a cutie,” Andromeda said absentmindedly.

“For a human,” Skor said, giving his sister a sideways glance.

“Yeah, for a human,” Andromeda quickly agreed. “Introduce me.”

“I really don’t talk to her,” Skor said.

“I said, introduce me,” Andromeda demanded.

“Alright, come on,” Skor said as he stood up. He approached Claudia with his sister in tow. Claudia must have noticed them closing in on her as she was watching them draw near. Skor stopped a few feet away from her. “Claudia,” he said.

“Skor,” Claudia greeted him

“This is my sister Andromeda. She wanted to meet you,” Skor said, pulling his sister forward.

“Quite,” Claudia said.

“Thanks, Skor,” Andromeda said, her tone making it clear that he was dismissed.

“What can I do for you, Andromeda?” Claudia asked.

“Mind if we find a seat? I’d like to talk to you about a mutual problem,” Andromeda said, waiting for Claudia to answer.

Claudia’s answer came with a point to a couple of open seats at a relatively empty table. Once the two girls took a seat, Claudia took a good look at her unexpected companion. Andromeda’s white hair was waist length, much like her own. Her skin was a dark tone of purple with blue markings on her cheeks and forehead. With her silver horns, a color Claudia had never seen before, and light blue eyes this girl was very striking, if not sexy, for an elf.

“So,” Andromeda began, “about our mutual problem.”

“What problem could we have in common?” Claudia asked. “If your attitude towards humans is anything like your brothers then it would have to be a pretty big problem for you to want to work with me.”

“Trust me,” Andromeda said, “I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought I could do it on my own. Besides, I happen to know your opinion of elves isn’t much better.”

“Fair enough,” Claudia said. “So what is our mutual problem?”

“Callum and Rayla,” Andromeda said. She chuckled a bit when she saw the reaction those names caused in Claudia.

“What about them?” Claudia asked.

“You want Callum back and I want Rayla back.”

“How do you know anything about Callum and me?” Claudia asked, sounding indignant.

“I have my sources,” Andromeda said, sounding smug. “Sufficient to say, I know that shortly after you broke up with him, he started dating Rayla. I also know that you went to ask him to get back together.”

“So what if I did?” Claudia asked.

“Neither here nor there,” Andromeda said with a dismissive wave. “Point is, we both want them separated. I think together we can figure out how to do that. But, it has to be a way that we both look innocent.”

“Callum won’t break up with her, he’s too forgiving.”

“Then we’ll have to get Rayla to break up with him.”

“And, how just do we do that?”

“Well, Rayla is a bit of a prude. If we can get her to believe that sex is all Callum is interested in, she’ll drop him.”

“If she knows Callum, she’ll know that’s not true. Callum doesn’t like to look at girls in bikinis, let alone focus on sex.”

“Perhaps we could convince each of them the other is sleeping with us. I could easily plant it in Rayla’s ear that I heard you bragging about it at school. You could say the same about me to Callum.”

“Callum’s not talking to me right now, and he would probably know I was up to something.”

“Is there anyone else that he would trust that could actually hear me say something about it?”

“My brother, Soren. Blonde haired jock, seated down that way.”

Andromeda turned to look where Claudia was pointing. She didn’t directly know Soren, but she knew of him. He was the schools star athlete and well known for being a little dense. “So, I convince Soren that it’s true, and he’ll do the rest?” Andromeda asked.

“That’s right,” Claudia confirmed.

“Okay, give me a couple of days to figure out how I can get around your brother without being suspicious and I’ll put my side in motion. Meanwhile, maybe you can mention something to him. I’ll start working on Rayla, or, rather, my brother will.”

The two women shook hands before going their separate ways. Andromeda went back to where her brother was sitting.

“How’d it go?” Skor asked.

“Perfect,” Andromeda said, smiling. “I need you to do me a favor big brother.”


	14. The Best Laid Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla refuse to be separate. But maybe Claudia and Andromeda could find a new something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I lied about a Claudia redemption arc

Callum was tired of listening to Soren. He trusted the older boy, but this seemed so far fetched. There was no way Rayla was cheating on him. He trusted that she liked him. Plus, the word came from Andromeda. That was suspicious in and of itself. Callum had dismissed Soren, promising he would get to the bottom of it. Initially, he wanted to rage, but with what Rayla had told him after the fight with Kasef weighed heavily on his mind. She wanted him, she just wasn’t ready. He could respect that. He pulled out his phone and called up his last text with Rayla.

“Hey, you,” he started. “Can we meet up a little early before tonight’s class? I really need to talk to you.”

“Yeah,” Rayla replied. “We certainly need to talk.”

The response made Callum anxious. What had Rayla heard? He typed out his next message, “Does an hour early work for you?”

“Yes,” Rayla replied curtly.

Callum was in the studio, he hadn’t even bothered to change yet. If this went south he was going home. The sound of the studio door caught his attention. She was beautiful in her carpi pants and tank top. Callum was instantly lost in her bright purple eyes. He decided to try her, moving to stand in front of her to offer her a hug. She refused. Callum didn’t like what this might entail.

“So,” Rayla said, “what do you want to talk about.”

Callum closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. “I have heard some disgusting rumors.”

“So, you’re not the only one?” Rayla asked.

“Wait?” Callum asked. “What have you heard?”

“You first,” Rayla challenged.

“Okay,” Callum took another deep breath. “I heard from my buddy Soren that you are sleeping with your ex-girlfriend.”

Rayla backed away from him. She looked disgusted. “Where did you hear that?”

“My friend, Soren. He said he heard Andromeda bragging about it at school.”

“So, that’s why Skor told me that he heard Claudia bragging about the same thing?”

“Rayla, I would never choose Claudia over you.”

“And, why not?”

“Because I don’t love Claudia.”

Rayla caught the indication. She stepped back into Callum, wrapping her arms around his neck. She said, “You…. Love me?”

“I’m sorry, I thought that was obvious,” Callum said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I…. Love you too, Callum,” Rayla offered.

“But, we’ve barely known each other,” Callum said.

“I think our instincts know we’re supposed to be together and our minds are just catching up,” Rayla said with a flirtatious smile.

“I love you, Rayla,” Callum said.

“I love you, too, Callum,” Rayla confirmed.

“I think we need to call our detractors and let them know they can’t separate us,” Callum said.

“Yes, lets,” Rayla said with a smile.

They both decided to text their ex girlfriends to let them know the plan had failed. The entire time they shared the content of the text with the other, Rayla sitting in Callum’s lap. She even allowed him to reach under her shirt with his free hand to caress her breast. She giggle when he tweaked her nipple again, confident that Callum wouldn’t go past where she allowed.

* * *

Claudia looked at her phone. Callum had just sent her a text that explained her plot against Rayla had failed, because the talked it out and trusted each other. Claudia wanted to throw her phone, but she decided to text Andromeda to see if she had any more luck.

“Hey,” she started, “Any luck with Rayla?”

“No,” Andromeda replied. “She’s still hung up on your guy.”

“Does she know you were against the relationship?”

“Yes, she says I put Skor up to it.”

“That sucks. Would you like to get coffee or something to see what else we can do?”

Andromeda’s heart stopped. Was this human girl asking her out for coffee just to sabotage Callum and Rayla’s relationship? What was she thinking? They just had a common goal. “Okay,” Andromeda said. She wanted try this new thing out. “Wear something cute.”

“I can do that,” Claudia said. Why did this elf want her to be cute? Because, Claudia was sure whatever Andromeda wore would be cute.

“Just to get our sigfigs back, right?” Andromeda asked.

“Of course,” Claudia said. “But, you have to wear something cute as well.”


End file.
